Thief
by fullofships
Summary: James decides to ignore Lily Evans all his life, for surely she does not want him. Lily seems happy until a girl enters Hogwarts and steals James's heart. Will Lily be able to stop the thief?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sick of it! I'm sick of this shit!" James cursed out loudly. His marauder friends looked at him with curiosity until they found a red handprint implanted on his face. They sighed. Lily Evans.

"What happened, mate?" Sirius in tiredness asked, as for he was also tired of seeing his best friend's mate's heart keep getting ripped and ripped again by the red-haired.

"I accidentally bumped into her, and offered to help her. Then she slapped me for trying to give just a small compliment!" He exasperated talked.

Remus patted him in the back. "Maybe...you should just give it up, Prongs."

The rest of them agreed. James looked at him with shock, then with determination. "Okay. From now on, Lily Evans does not exist."

All their friends patted his back, cheering him on, happy to hear that their buddy wouldn't from now on be heartbroken.

"We should celebrate!" Sirius exclaimed. The other three rolled their eyes as the long haired boy would find any reason to drink fire whiskey.

"Bring it out, Remus!" Sirius urged the most goody two shoes boy of the group.

Remus took it out of his trunk, as they all agreed the bottle should be hidden in his trunk, the boy who is smart enough to bring it out.

"I'm bringing this out, only for the benefits of my mate, to James!" Remus made a toast.

"To James!" The rest cheered and laughed as Remus poured the liquid into the handed out glasses. All their glasses clinked and they celebrated the night.

The next day as the group walked to their Potions class, Lily and her group was spotted, waiting out early.

Lily, who spotted James first, was prepared to make a remark from James repetitiveness flirting.

As soon as the Marauders reached the door, Lily was already spurting out her lines.

"No Potter, I certainly do not wanna go out with you." Much to her surprise, James ignored her. She widened her eyes, and James went to look at something else. Her face became immediately guilty. Then she remembered yesterday.

"Potter, I didn't mean what happened yesterday," Lily sounded so sincere that James almost forgave her until Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

He cleared his throat and ignored her still. She frowned. "Fine! If that's the way you want to be."

They had to hold back Sirius from cursing at her. Mr. Slughorn had finally entered into the classroom and the students filed into the room.

The Marauders sat the farthest away from Lily, as before James would always pick the seat nearest her. Lily suddenly missed the absence of the four eyed boy but ignored the feeling, annoyed with herself.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us," Slughorn announced. As if on cue, a pretty girl stepped up. "Everyone, meet your fellow Gryffindor, Leila Cheung."

Lily stepped forward to greet her. "Hello Leila. What a pretty name. My name's Lily Evans."

Of course Lily would greet the new student, she's a prefect, the whole class thought.

"Wanna sit next to me?" She asked politely. Emma, the girl who already took the spot, grunted. "Already taken."

Lily grumbled and ever so quietly whispered to her so that no one but them can hear, "Prefect duties."

Emma then rolled her eyes as she took the seat next to Marlene, Gryffindor's seeker.

Leila smiled shyly and took her seat. Lily took the seat beside her in triumph though received a glare from her best friend.

"Sorry! I'll owe ya?" She mouthed to Emma. Emma huffed and mouthed back, "Whatever."

"Thank you Lily, for the being the generous kind girl you are." Slughorn noted. "Okay, everyone, please be prepared to make the Jawbind Potion..."

•••••••

After class, Lily offered to sit at lunch with them, and Leila in politeness accepted. The five, including Lily, Leila, Emma, and Marlene walked together next class, Herbology.

However, with Leila and James being shown up the latest to class, it forced them to be partners. And Lily tried to ignore the jealously growing inside her. _What in bloody hell is wrong with me? I hate Potter!_ She thought.

They were both quiet and awkward, neither of them wanting to engage in talk. It was towards end of class when Leila accidentally pushed a pot full of plants. Both reached out with their hands to catch it. Both of them caught it though it only resulted with their hands colliding with each other. They both left class blushing.

At lunch, Emma decided to pressure on the topic. "Soo," She started off girly, then giggled. Her friends watched her oddly.

"Sorry, sorry. Ahem, back to what I was saying, what happened with you and James?" She teased. Both Lily and Leila blushed. Though no one thought why Lily blushed, and so they decided to not comment about it. Lily wanted to jump off the Astronomy Tower.

"U-uhm," Leila spoke quietly. "We just dropped— _I_ dropped a pot and we both happen to catch it."

"Mmm I don't know," Emma prodded on, "thought there was definitely some sexual tension out there." Leila choked on her drink and Lily kicked Emma in the shins.

"Ow Lily! Where in the need do you need to do that? It almost sounds like you're jealous—"

"I am not jealous!" Lily hissed back. "I hate him, remember! Besides, we do not want to scare away our new friend." She smiled sweetly back at Leila, then glared at Emma once again.

"Whatever," Emma said sarcastically.

After lunch ended the group of girls went off to class however Leila had to attend a different class. They all agreed to meet at the library and study and gossip about their day before saying goodbye.

Leila walked alone through corridors until she bumped into someone, all her belongings going everywhere.

"Bugger, my bad!" A deep voice muttered. Leila looked up to see the culprit.

"Ah jeez, I'm so sorry. Wasn't watching. Ah, and now you're late to class, here lemme help you—accio Leila's er..books," James spoke.

All the books flew into his large arms and he gave it to her. "It's Leila, right?" He gave his famous lopsided grin and she blushed right there and then.

"Yes, and you didn't forget?" She asked with the same tone he was using. He was shocked but continued smoothly. "Why would I forget such a pretty name and a pretty face?"

She blushed again and James laughed. "Well look at you," Leila accusing him, "making me blush again and again."

James laughed once again. His hazel eyes, which Leila observed, sparkled with his dimpled cheeks.

"And look at you," Leila once spoke again, "making look like an idiot with all your eyes and that."

"You're not an idiot," James said seriously.

"Well the way you're making me feel!" She laughed again in triumph as James blushed.

"You're lying, I'm horrible!" James replied back.

"You're not if you take me to class!" Leila spoke, and James widened his eyes. "Oh shit!" Leila laughed as he took her arm and together they ran to Transfiguration.

Soon after, they began hanging out. Soon after, the Marauders accepted Leila as family. Soon after, James stopped asking out Lily, and she became more disappointed. Soon after, Lily realized what was happening.

Lily Evans no longer existed in James Potter's life. And she didn't like it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine)**

She was late to class. _Very late._

Everyday since Ja- _Potter_ and the sweet-and-shy-friend-but-was-actually-a-traitor-for-being-friends-with-the-Marauders Leila met, she's been late to class, sleeping late, not focused in class, and goddamnit always spying on the two love birds. _It's not that they're dating_ , Lily thought from her observance, not spying as other would say. _Ugh! Why do I even bother!_ Lily thought for the hundredth time. _Because...you're jealous!_ Emma echoed for the hundredth time.

"Am not!" Lily's repetitive retort shot out of her mouth out loud.

A class she passed by looked at her. She yelped and ran faster. _I'm turning crazy!_

However right when she turned left to her class, she collided with someone.

"Holy Merlin, I am so sorry totally my fault I wasn't look—" Lily paused when she saw strangely familiar hair and a pair of glasses.

"Potter," She spat out. Now this is just bloody great, she thought as she eyed the handsome bloke. Wait, _what_?

James looked at her blankly but bent down to pick up all the stuff Lily dropped she had in her hands.

She gasped a little. _Potter being nice?_

She didn't notice for a long time until he called her name.

"Lily," He said in a deep voice Lily strangely adored how he pronounced it. He was holding out her stuff, waiting for her to take it. _How long have I been staring at him_?

James began to notice too as for whenever she talked to him, her face would be angled away from his face, her chin up.

She took her stuff and blushed lightly. _Now_ that _was new_ , James thought. _Lily Evans blushing in front me? Sign me up!_

"Er...thanks...Potter," Lily said slowly. He returned to nodding blankly as he hated how she referred to him as his last name.

He walked away thinking about Lily blushing. _Perhaps she was flirting with someone in the morning and still had some blushes left?_ He snarled at the thought. _No that wouldn't make sense at all. Maybe...she's beginning to like me?!_ A glimmer of hope fluttered in his heart until he shooed it away. _Lily Evans will never and always love James Potter._ The thought broke his heart.

He continued to walk to McGonagall's office after being called to report to her during class. He eyed the fellow Marauders before marching away.

Once he reached the door, the Transfiguration teacher seemed to know his presence.

"Ah, Potter, come in," She spoke as soon as he opened the door an inch. _Why does everyone call me Potter these days?_ He thought.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked as he sat down on the worn down chairs planted right before the large desk.

"I've heard you were going to hold trials this week," McGonagall spoke in interest.

James mentally rolled his eyes. _Quidditch_.

"Yes ma'am, Wednesday after noon," He said with as much optimism he can put in.

"I've also heard...that _he_ was coming," She tried to add nonchalantly, but failed due to the fear in her tone.

James tensed and his thoughts whirled back to his parents. They were always busy, dealing with enemies and such. It was so dangerous that one time they hadn't come back for the summer. It was easily one of hardest times of his life. Luckily it was around the same time Sirius was kicked out of his own home, so he slept over at James house. It eased down the pain a little for James but never had he been scared so much in his life.

"Are they okay?" James immediately asked.

McGonagall gave a sad look. James heart sank. "Your mother's safe, but your father..." She faltered.

James stood up, and the old woman jumped a little when he knocked over the chair.

"What!" He demanded. "Where is he—"

"James I need you to calm down—"

"No, I won't calm down! This is my father were talking about and I won't know if he's dead—"

"He's in St. Mungo's, James, for Merlin's sake, he's alright!" McGonagall exploded. She cursed immediately after as the stress rolled back in. She pinched the bridge of her nose in attempt to gather around herself.

"He's currently in a coma where he was stunned by Unforgivable spell," She muttered angrily after a few seconds.

That didn't remove the horror from James's face.

McGonagall closed her eyes as she waited for the shouting and cursing, but it never came. It was silent. However, too silent. She opened her eyes and he was gone.

James ran out the door the second it was quiet. He needed to run to the hospital, somehow. He decided to pack up first. He ran fast to his dorm and once he got there, his mates were already there, resting and studying around.

"James I gotta tell you something—" Sirius started but James interrupted fast.

"Not now, Sirius. M-my parents—"

"I know." Sirius calmly said. James snapped his head back to Sirius from shoving clothes in his trunk.

"What? How?"

Sirius held up a letter in an envelope that's already been ripped open. James took it and read the front of the envelope which read his name in his mother's fine handwriting. His heart dropped.

"Wh-when did you get this?" He started, taking the letter out of the envelope.

"Morning." Sirius replied, his voice raspy.

He opened the letter and skimmed through it, finding the important stuff first. When he didn't find anything serious, except a few words like " _Voldemort_ " or " _he is almost about to die_ " that made him flinched, he read it thoroughly.

 _James,_

 _Pleased don't be alarmed by the sudden letter. Everything is doing okay, and don't you dare start packing up because everything fine._

James was going to continue anyway but wasn't shocked that his mother knew what he was doing.

 _You probably know by know that your father is in the hospital but I assure you he's...he's okay, dear. If you must know, we were attacked by You-Kn Voldemort_

His mother scratched the almost nickname, and instead intended to write the real name. She didn't care at all whether his name was mentioned, it was dangerous everywhere.

— _during a mission to find Lockhorn. But we're safe now. Just please please do me favor and stay there at Hogwarts and continue your studies. Please James I'm begging you because this the only way you'll be safe and make me and your father feel safe. I—_

He stopped there. He didn't need to read the rest of the letter to know what his mother was gonna say. He was going to pack and go straight to the hos—

Sirius seemed to read his mind. "No, you're not mate."

He snapped his head back toward Sirius. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Sirius said, his voice leveled with James. "You are not going, mate."

Instead of arguing back, James bit back a sigh and replied with a wary voice. "They need me." He spoke in attempt to reason.

"No they don't. James, what they really need is for you to stay. Oh for fuck's sake James, it hurts me too you have no idea how many times I reconsidered going with you but this time...it's better if we stay."

"But—"

Sirius snapped back fast. "No. And read the rest of the letter, James."

James wanted to protest. He wanted to apparate to the hospital and comfort his grieving mother.

"Finish it." Sirius continued with a dead tone.

James once again picked up the letter and continued to read where he left off.

 _I know it's difficult, and it seems your father is almost about to die, but please be strong. It's the only I can feel strong too. Me and your father love you soooo much. Stay safe._

 _-Mom_

Usually "and Dad" would be scribbled at the end of the letter, and it stabbed him in the heart to find it missing.

He handed the letter to Sirius and looked at him dejectedly. "Happy mate?"

Sirius frowned. "You didn't finished it."

Raising an eyebrow, James went back to the letter and read the last part.

 _p.s Keep her safe too_.


End file.
